La Pirámide de Kak
by Aziar Black
Summary: La familia perdida de Sirius Black se encuentra en otro país también con sus aventuras... Hecate y Andrew Black, sus sobrinos, junto a sus amigos harán un viaje a una pirámide mítica en donde tendran que pasar una dura prueba


_La Pirámide de Kak_

_E-mail: aziblack@hotmail.com_

_black_aziar@hotmail.com_

**_Cáp.-1: Los Regalos_**

         Despuntaba el sol esa mañana como ningún otro día, el césped, aún húmedo por la llovizna del día anterior, se mostraba de un verde intenso.

         Y por fin en la Mansión Black Siborori se encontraba en silencio, y es que claro Azi y Andy aún dormían. ¡Hey! ¿Es la mansión Black?, de… ¿Sirius Black?, pues no, no es la casa del antiguo merodeador de Hogwarts sino de su hermano. ¿No sabían que tenía un hermano?, pues sí lo tiene, se llama Kirt.

         Kirt es el hermano menor de Sirius y cuando pasó lo de los Potter él no lo podía creer, como iba a hacerlo, él adoraba a su hermano, era su ejemplo a seguir, su meta, su... hermano; además sabía que Sirius quería mucho a los Potter como para hacerles eso.

         Bueno, cuando ocurrió el...  ya saben, lo de Harry, Kirt se mudó de Londres con su familia, porque no soportaba que su hermano estuviera en Azkaban.

         Kirt, su esposa y sus gemelos Hecate Aziar y Andrew Daniel viajaron a Venezuela, estaban seguros que allí no sabrían quienes eran ellos; y tenían razón en este país aunque la brujería no era mala y siempre estaba actualizada, los magos estaban desinformados en cuanto a noticias por estar tan lejos de Londres (una de las mas grandes ciudades en cuanto magia).

         En Venezuela crecieron sus hijos Hecate y Andrew (Azi y Andy) asistiendo a una escuela muggle llamada El Valle y estudiando magia en el colegio nocturno: Instituto Pássim de Magia. Ya han pasado casi 14 años desde que llegaron al país y hoy (23 de junio) es el cumpleaños de los "niños" y además de la gran fiesta de la noche, ya que cumplen 15 años (Azi aunque bruja sigue siendo una muchacha y necesita su fiesta), y Ana Lucia y Kirt le preparan una sorpresa a sus hijos.

         En las habitaciones superiores se empieza a escuchar unos cuantos murmullos:

-¡¡Despiértate Azi!! ¡¡DESPIERTA!!-dijo un chico con cabello castaño y ojos aguamarina (entre verdes y azules)

-¿Qué te pasa Andy? ¿Estás loco?-respondió una chica de cabellos rubios con reflejos castaños, de ojos color castaño claro y con un rostro liso y blanco, aún medio dormida.

-No, ¡¡¡Feliz Cumpleaños!!!-respondió el chico con entusiasmo.

-¿Cumpleaños, ya?, ¡¡¡Feliz Cumple, hermanito!!!-dijo Azi despertándose.

-Gracias, jajá jajá, solo quería que me felicitaras-dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Bueno si, jajaja, eso nos pasa por ser gemelos. ¡Oye! ¿Ya sabrán que despertamos?, sshh, no hagas ruido, que te parece si vamos a ver si descubrimos que planearon mamá y papá-dijo Azi con aire aventurero.

-Crees que prepararon algo para estas horas

-¿Y qué hora es Andy?

-Magic-noticias informa que son las 6:25 am, el día es soleado y les aseguramos queridos oyentes. . .

-Ya payaso, las 6:25, bueno seguro que hay sorpresa pero tal vez mas tarde, siempre lo hacen, ya no sé que tienen de sorpresa.

-ummm. . . la decoración, recuerdas el año pasado. Fueron bombas fétidas y bengalas del Dr. Filibuster.

-Eso si que fue sorpresa. ¡Mira nos llega correo!

         Azi abre la ventana y ve muchas lechuzas, las deja pasar y busca un envase de la repisa para darles un poco de agua.

-Si hay lechuzas, ¿por qué habrá tantas?-dijo Andy

-Porque tus admiradoras descubrieron que cumplías año, y no podían dejar pasar la ocasión-le respondió su hermana divertida.

-Sabes que eso nos viene por parte de mamá, todos allí vienen de veelas, tal vez el admirador sea tuyo-dijo el chico de ojos azules... o verdes- pero dale, vamos a abrir los regalos y las cartas.

         Andy le pasa unos cuantos regalos a Azi y se pone a leer las cartas, Azi empieza a averiguar quien le ha enviado sus regalos y ser sorprende al ver uno de envoltura rosa metalizado, toma la nota y lee:

_Hola Hecate, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_         Sé que te sorprenderá el que YO te haya escrito hoy pero, sencillamente me enteré de tu cumpleaños y aunque no te caigo bien decidí enviarte un obsequio, espero que te guste._

_                                      Que pases bien tus Quince Años. . ._

_Leonardo R. Villalobos P._

-¡¡¡Quién se ha creído esa imitación de ser humano que es como para venir a regalarme algo en MI cumpleaños!!!-dijo Azi enojada; en realidad mentía un poco, Leonardo era muy bien parecido: alto, de ojos azules, buen estudiante, de su misma edad (ahora), y entre otras cosas mago. Estudiaban juntos en ambas escuelas (en El Valle y en Pássim), pero Azi no lo trataba, creía que era un presumido millonario con aire de superioridad, aunque de verdad era uno de los más sencillos de El Valle  y en Pássim siempre estaba con sus tres, únicos, amigos- ese niño rico cree que porque es bueno en encantamientos y las demás materias puede venir a. . .

-Tranquila, ¿qué pasó?, cualquiera diría que te ha pasado algo terrible, es solo una tarjeta de felicitación. No habrá perdido el juego de quidditch Dainary, ¿o sí?-dijo Andy tratando de calmarla y medio preocupado al verla reaccionar así.

-No, no es de Daina, esta cosa la mandó-dijo Azi blandiendo el regalo y la tarjeta-  el sifrino de ¡¡Leonardo Villalobos Perdomo!!

-¡Qué! ¿En verdad? Leonardo te envió un regalo, pero ábrelo vamos a ver que te envió tu GRAN amigo. Además él no es tan malo, eres tú quien le tiene idea.

-No es verdad, pero es que. . . bueno que más da voy a abrirlo.

         Azi disgustada todavía por el atrevimiento del chico rompe el envoltorio y se asombró al ver que tenía una caja brillante de color metalizado parecido al papel de regalo aunque un poco más oscuro parecía tener un encantamiento protegiéndola  y con unos cuantos hoyos, destapó la caja y lo que vio le hizo olvidar quien lo había enviado.

Dentro de la caja había un Jekuno también llamado Ígnis, son unas criaturas parecidas a los gatos, con la diferencia de que son mágicos, se encienden fuego al sentir el peligro (claro después vuelven a la normalidad), hablan el idioma Mianare (idioma que con mucho estudio puede aprenderse, solo han logrado aprenderlo 10 personas en el mundo, entre ellas Azi y aunque Azi no lo sabía también Leo) y se encuentran entre los mas raros, difíciles de encontrar y mágicos del mundo, por su pelaje que sirve para las pociones antiveneno más fuertes y por sus poderes que son variables y casi nadie los conoce.

-¡¡¡¡Wow!!!! -dijeron Azi y Andy al mismo tiempo.

-¿Azi eso es lo que yo creo que es?, ¿Leo te regaló un Ígnis?

-¡¡SI, NO PUEDO CREERLO!! Desde los 5 años he querido un Jekuno, por eso aprendí a hablar Mianare.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?, desde los 5 años estoy aguantándote con eso, es mas yo convencí a papá para que te comprara esos libros-respondió su hermano empezando a ver sus regalos- sigue viendo tus regalos y después despertamos a mamá, papá y a Rosa (la nana, no sé si les dije que eran ricos pero debieron suponerlo al ver que su casa era una mansión).

         Siguieron desenvolviendo los regalos que quedaban que eran de sus padres, de sus amigos Trianny Pantoja, Luis Hortal y Dainary Alcober, de sus abuelos maternos Amelia y Max Siborori (si, ambos tienen sangre veela) y de su tía Sarah Mherby (en realidad era la madrina de su padre, pero por cariño la llamaban tía); quienes le dieron muchos regalos: Triny les regaló un celular mágico (funciona con polvos similares a los flu llamados slay, ¡lo último en moda, Magic-phone, no salga de casa sin él!) a cada uno, Luis le dio un play-magic-station (¡con solo tocar el control serás el mago que se enfrenta al dragón, no lo use si no sabe llevar a cabo en encantamiento extinguidor) y a Azi un perfume traído desde Grecia (¡Flos, el perfume de las diosas!, decía la nota; ya saben Hecate es la hija menor de Zeus), Daina (así la llamaban) le regaló a Azi una túnica de gala que cambia de color según el gusto de quien la usa y a Andy le dio un ajedrez mágico (Daina sabía que a él le gustaba el juego).

         Sus abuelos Amelia y Max les dieron un computador mágico, en el cual se veían las noticias de "El Profeta Internacional" (incluyendo todos los números que se vendían en otros países), con todas su ediciones, además de podías viajar a otros países si buscas la página indicada (parecido al internet, pero pueden ir en persona). Sus padres les compraron sendas escobas _snowfall_ (y ni siquiera habían llegado al país, la propaganda decía que era ¡la mejor escoba de la historia del quidditch también se utilizan para viajes largos, pronto en la calle Strix!) y su tía una lechuza a cada uno, la de Azi era pelirroja con tonos cafés y la de Andy café con reflejos rojizos, la nota de su abuela decía:

_Hola chicos, ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!_

_         Hoy se van a enterar de muchas cosas importantes, ya es hora de que su padre se decidiera, y como están las cosas. . . será lo mejor. Al principio no van a entender mucho, pero después verán el por qué no se los habíamos dicho. Su regalo de cumpleaños es una lechuza para cada uno, por si acaso las necesitan, además llevan su correo y les sirven de compañía._

_         Ambas son hembras pero el nombre es lo de menos puede ser cualquiera, lo digo porque ya creo saber cuales serán, Azi le pondrá a la suya "Moon", no porque se parezca a la luna sino porque a ella le gusta y Andy le pondrá "Dux", para que se destaque de las demás y sepan que es la suya._

_         Yo misma las crié al igual que muchas otras y me parecieron perfectas para ustedes, además se parecen a ustedes, no muchachos no es broma, fíjense son hermanas su color es el opuesto al otro (al igual que su cabello y sus ojos) y hasta en su personalidad. La de Azi se hace notar, siempre quiere que la premien por lo bien hecho, es orgullosa y cariñosa; la de Andy amigable, confiada, cariñosa y orgullosa a veces; y entre ellas se llevan bien._

_         Bueno nos vemos a la hora de la fiesta, díganle a su padre que quite la cosa esa que siempre tapa la chimenea, por favor._

_                                               Los quiere mucho. . ._

_. . .su tía Sarah_

         Los gemelos se vieron los muy parecidos rostros y se rieron un poco, luego Andy habló:

-Mi tía me conoce demasiado bien, como sabía que yo le pondría Dux a mi porotoiko. Y orgulloso. . . ¿yo?, pero si tu eres mas que yo-dijo Andy

-¿Porotoiko?, Andy el libro que te presté sobre otras lenguas del mundo en serio te llegó, ¿no? Pero no sé que dice mi tía, yo no soy orgullosa. . . bueno. . . solo un poco-le respondió su hermana-oye Andy ya son las 8:40 y tengo hambre. ¿Por qué. . . no bajamos a ver nuestra sorpresa?

-Si, yo también tengo hambre y ya quiero saber, con que nos saldrán ahora.

-No me había fijado, nuestras lechuzas trajeron sus jaulas, mira la de Dux es azul  y verde  metalizados y la de. . .-estaba diciendo Andy cuando Azi lo interrumpi

-Y la de Moon es rosado y violeta metalizados, hasta nuestros colores favoritos puso mi tía en las jaulas.-completó Azi mientras ella imitaba a su hermano, metiendo a su lechuza en la jaula.

         Andy y Azi buscaron sus varitas y bajaron al recibidor con aire de detectives pero cuando estaban por abrir la puerta, vino una mujer de unos 30 años, alta y delgada, de cabellos negros y los asustó, ambos dieron un grito y se voltearon para ver al "gracioso" que los asustó, al ver a Rosa, su nana, con un par de paquetes envueltos no dijeron nada mas que:

-Hola Rosa, ¿son para nosotros?

-Si Andy son para ustedes-dijo Rosa al mismo tiempo que se apuntaba a si misma la varita con un sororus- ¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NIÑOS!!!

-Quietus-dijo Azi apuntando con la varita la garganta de su querida nana- Rosa no queríamos que nos escucharan.

-Ya es muy tarde Azi-dijo Andy mientras veían ambos como la puerta se abría sola.

         De la puerta empezaron a salir murciélagos y dos fantasmas los invitaban a pasar, ya adentro los jóvenes no pudieron reprimir un ¡wow! simultáneo; las paredes las tapizaron con tonos dorados y plateados, había unos cuantos instrumentos en una ¿tarima?, si definitivamente era una tarima lo que hizo pensar a los chicos que les darían un concierto, pero ¿quién?, además la mesa estaba servida y alrededor de ella estaban de pie, sus padres, sus abuelos, su tía, sus amigos (Triny, Dainary y Luis) y su padrino, el padrino de ambos, Remus Lupin.

-¡¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HECATE Y ANDREW!!!!-dijeron todos al verlos entrar, mientras ellos estaban sorprendidos todavía de que sus amigos estuvieran tan temprano y sobre todo de ver a su padrino.

-¡¡Padrino!! ¿Qué hace usted aquí?-dijo Andy

-No es que nos incomode, al contrario nos gusta mucho que vengas a casa, lo que pasa es que no te veíamos desde hace más de 2 años-completó Azi, también intrigada.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños! Vine a verlos Andy y a hablar con ambos-dijo Lupin, echó una mirada a Kirt y Ana Lucia y siguió- pero después, ahora abran sus regalos, si adivinan donde los escondí.

-A ver, en mi cuarto no está, en de Andy tampoco, el recibidor ya pasamos, aquí no están, no creo que sea en el cuarto de papá y mamá. . .-comenzó Azi

-En el jardín tampoco, lo vi por la ventana, el sótano está lleno con cosas de papá, la cocina tiene lo de la fiesta, en el estudio está el translador de la tía Sarah. . .-continuó su hermano

-. . .por la sala solo hay polvos flu, en el campo de quidditch. . .-siguió la rubia

-. . .están los perros y en la piscina. . .-dijo Andy

-ESTÁN EN LA PISCINA-dijeron ambos con altivez.

Valla-dijo Remus-¿se graduaron de aurores y yo no me enteré?, chicos nombraron la mitad de la casa, incluido los jardines. Si, allí están, vallan a buscarlos.

-Ya vamos, pero hay que ver que nos regaló Rosa-dijo Andy

         Rosa les tendió par de regalos, que los gemelos agarraron con interés.

-¡Gracias Rosa!, sabía que alguien se acordaría de que yo quería, un cd mágico de Las Brujas de Macbeth y el libro "Encantamientos Básicos de Defensa y un Poco Más"-dijo Azi después de darle un abrazo a su nana.

-¡Que bien!, una  radio nueva, gracias Rosita-continuó Andy para luego también abrazarla

-Chicos vallamos por sus regalos, que están en la piscina-argumentó una joven delgada de cabellos negros y ojos color caramelo.

-Ay, Triny pero yo tengo hambre, no podemos ir mas tarde a buscarlos-la contradijo Dainary, una muchacha alta y delgada, de cabellos castaños y ojos color caramelo claro.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Daina-dijo un chico alto con ojos cafés y cabello castaño.

-Mentira Luis, sabes que no es verdad,-se defendió Daina-además hoy no he comido nada.

-No importa Dainary, Andy y yo también tenemos mucha hambre-la apoyó Hecate con sinceridad-padrino podemos ir mas tarde a la piscina ¿verdad?

-Claro que sí Azi, si quieren coman primero-dijo su padrino

-¡Al fin a comer!,-dijo Andy sentándose en la mesa y sirviéndose panquecas-¡Chicos a que no saben quién le envió un regalo a Azi, vía lechuza, porque se entero de que cumplía años!

-Uummm, no sé quién puede haber sido Andy-dijo Luis-¿quién?

-Si Andrew ¿quién?-le siguió Daina

-Nada más y nada menos que ¡¡Leonardo Villalobos!!-dijo Andy

-¡¡¡QUÉ!!! ¿Él?, ¿a Azi?, Azi te sientes bien, no te hizo nada el regalo, no era una carta bomba o algo así-comentó Triny, causando una carcajada general.

-No Triny, y eso no es nada. Saben qué fue lo que me regaló. . ., es que nunca lo imaginarían-le contestó Azi.

-Que cosa te regalaron querida-dijo su madre que se había unido a la expectativa de saber-¿qué te regaló ese chico?

-Mamá, papá, abuelos, padrino, Rosa, chicos me regalaron un ¡¡JEKUNO!!-dijo Azi emocionada-¡Si, me regaló un jekuno pequeño, yo diría que nació hace poco! Es lo que he querido desde que tenía 5 años.

-¿Un qué?-dijo Remus al ver la cara de emoción de los chicos y sus compadres y de desconcierto de los demás.

-Padrino nadie creería que fue profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y no sabe que es un jekuno. -dijo Andrew- Un Jekuno, también llamado Ígnis, es un animal parecido a un gato. . .

-. . .que se prende fuego cuando siente el peligro para defenderse a él y a su dueño. . .-siguió Luis.

-. . .también es considerado uno de los animales más raros y difíciles de encontrar y mágicos del mundo. . .-prosiguió Triny.

-. . .por su pelaje, que sirve para realizar las pociones contra venenos más poderosas del mundo; y por sus miles de poderes aún desconocidos. . .-continuó la chica de ojos grises, Dainary.

-. . .además hablan Mianare que se aprende durante muchos años, cuando se logra aprender. En el mundo solo existen 10 personas que han logrado aprenderlo; y yo soy una de ellas-terminó Hecate Aziar.

-Me alegra mucho que por fin tengas un ígnis, ya el tema de cómo conseguir uno comenzaba a cansarme, hija-argumentó Kirt con sinceridad.

-Y que nombre le piensas poner Azi, porque no le puedes llamar jekuno o ígnis toda la vida-le preguntó Ana Lucia.

-Claro que no lo voy a llamar así mamá, creo que le voy a poner Blade o Wisi, le voy a preguntar cual le gusta mas-le respondió Azi orgullosa de haber aprendido a hablar mianare y de tener un jekuno.

         Cuando estaban terminando de comer, Andy le preguntó a su tía Sarah algo que tenía en la mente desde que leyó su carta.

-Tía, ¿qué nos quisiste decir en la carta de esta mañana?

-¿Sobre las lechuzas?,-dijo Sarah lanzándole a Andy una mirada de "no es el momento"-nada mi niño, solo que se me parecieron tanto a ustedes que decidí regalárselas.

-Ahhh-dijo el chico, pensando que su tía le estaba ocultando algo que debía averiguar junto con su hermana gemela.

         Por fin terminaron de desayunar y todos los chicos fueron con Rosa a la piscina para buscar los regalos de Lupin para sus ahijados, mientras que en el salón comedor los adultos tenían una charla. Sarah la madrina de Kirt, observa a Remus durante unos minutos, después a su ahijado y se decide a hablar.

-Kirt, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo, Remus te ha dicho lo de tu hermano y también sabes lo de ellos-dijo señalando a los padres de Ana Lucia-no crees que es tiempo de que le digamos a los chicos gran parte de las cosas.

-Madrina, me alegró mucho saber que Sirius es inocente, aunque esté huyendo, y también por lo que están pasando en el mundo mágico, empezando por Londres, pero yo no quiero que a los niños les pase nada por ser. . .-se defendió Kirt

         Amelia tomó la palabra interrumpiendo a su yerno diciendo:

-Yo sé que es peligroso Kirt, pero lo sería aún más si continuaran sin saberlo. Nosotros más que nadie lo sabemos-añadió, señalando a su esposo-lo peligroso que es, lo difícil que ha sido mantenerlos a ustedes y a ellos alejados de todo esto, sobre todo a ellos Kirt.

-Amelia tiene razón muchacho, Remus te ha dicho por todo lo que ha pasado el chico Harry, con suerte está vivo, y nuestros son dos, dos legados, dos niños herederos-continuó un señor de cabello rubio platino ya entrado en años.

-Si Max, pero ni los niños ni nosotros-comentó Kirt viendo a su esposa- escogimos que fueran los herederos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff.

-Como Harry tampoco escogió ser el heredero de Godric Gryffindor, Kirt,-dijo Remus hablando por primera vez-pero lo es al igual que Hecate es la heredera de Rowena Ravenclaw y Andrew el heredero de Helga Hufflepuff.

         Ana Lucia tomó la palabra ahora para decir:

-Creo que tienen razón, corazón, por años ambos legados dependían de mí, me tuve que esconder muchas veces, y mis poderes yo no los podía utilizar, porque no sabía como al igual que ellos no lo saben,-tomó aire y continuó- están desprotegidos hay que cuidarlos, por eso deben saberlo. Y aunque sea arriesgado creo que debemos hacerle caso a Remus cuando nos dijo que volviéramos a Londres, sabes bien que allá estaremos todos mejor protegidos pero por favor no ahora,-dijo suplicando a Remus con la mirada-por el momento están bien protegidos y no saben aun de ellos.

-Bueno creo que en eso tienes razón Ana, pero es que me preocupan sus vidas-comentó Kirt.

-A todos nos preocupan sus vidas Kirt, pero será lo mejor-dijo Max en tono terminante.

         Mientras tanto los chicos rumbo a la piscina van hablando tranquilamente de otros asuntos, acompañados de Rosa.

-Y entonces Azi, que piensas hacer, le vas a decir que venga-dijo Dainary en un tono inocente, que no engañó a nadie-mira que hasta un regalote te mandó.

-Ese chamo te está cayendo Azi, lo que quiere es que lo invites, como tu eres popular en ambos colegios y él solo un niño rico. . .-le dijo Triny a Azi.

-Ya dejen en paz a mi hermana, primero ella ya lo invitó, a él y a todo nuestro salón en Pássim y segundo niños ricos somos todos nosotros, tú, Daina, Luis, Azi y yo-replicó Andrew.

-Además-continuó Luis-él no es tan malo, son ustedes chicas quienes le tienen idea, él no es tan pedante como parece, es más, es muy agradable cuando hablas con él.

-Bueno "niños" ya dejen de pelear. No sé que valla a pasar, yo de verdad no lo conozco pero siempre me ha parecido creído pero no sé, si viene a la fiesta no me quedará otra que agradecerle por el regalo.-concluyó Hecate-Lo que si que me sorprendió que además del regalo escribió en la tarjeta Hecate, ¿cómo sabría él que me llamaba así?, si en el cole todos me dicen Azi, hasta los profes; pocos me llaman así, principalmente mamá y papá y solo porque ellos me lo pusieron-todos se echaron a reír- ja, ja, ja, ja.

-Pero mi niña, si tu nombre es el de una diosa, de acuerdo es extraño y un poco fuera de lo común pero que esperabas, eres una bruja. Entre otras cosa, Hecate es la diosa de la Luna, tu hermano y tú nacieron en una luna muy especial. . .y no le podían poner el nombre a Andrew, además ese nombre es perfecto para la. . .-dijo Rosa, pero conciente de que iba a decir algo que no debía terminó diciendo-. . .ti, ese nombre es perfecto para ti querida.

-Todos están extraños hoy-dijo Andy-la abuela no dijo nada que explicara la carta que recibimos esta mañana con las lechuzas. Hecate recibió un regalo de cumpleaños de alguien que nunca en su vida ha tratado, y eso que lo conocemos desde hace como 4 años (desde que empezaron el Pássim a los 11 años) y estudia con nosotros. . .

-Y ahora Rosa me iba a decir algo y se queda callada-continuó Azi-nana ¿qué pasa, qué es lo que no nos quieren decir?

-Yo. . . yo. . .ehh, ¡Miren, allá están los regalos!-dijo rápidamente la nana.

-Tranquila Rosita, lo averiguaremos de otra forma-susurró Azi antes de irse con los demás por sus regalos.

         Andrew fue el primero en desenvolver el suyo, que resultó ser un telescopio extra potente, ya que a Andy le encantaba la astronomía. Hecate recibió un laboratorio y un equipo completo para pociones, debido a que a ella le gustaba inventar pociones y otras cosas para bromas.

         Después de abrir los presentes de parte de Remus Lupin, fueron a los cuartos de los chicos a ver los demás obsequios, al medio día Rosa les llevó el almuerzo mientras que los muchachos no hacían otra cosa que ver al jekuno de Azi, al cual llamó Blade después de consultarlo con su mascota (en su idioma). Ya entrada la tarde Andrew y Luis se salieron de la habitación de Azi para arreglarse, mientras las chicas se vestían.

****************

Para cualquier queja o lo que sea que quieran decirme mis correos son:_ aziblack@hotmail.com y black_aziar@hotmail.com_

_Atte: Aziar de Huff_

**_Cáp.- 2 La Fiesta_**

         Ya eran las 9 de la noche y las chicas estaban listas en el cuarto. Hecate estaba radiante, su rubio cabello lo recogió en un moño a media cola del cual  caían mechones como por arte de magia (y no dudo que así haya sido), y el resto del cabello lo alisó; su vestido, verde azulado brillante, cruzado en la espalda, largo, ni muy pegado ni muy suelto, con una abertura sobre la rodilla y sandalias. . . ¿de cristal?, no, no son de cristal (n/a: casi me equivoco de historia y sigo con cenicienta @_@ que me descuido y pongo la torta), son transparentes.

         Dainary y Triny también se veían geniales, Daina se hizo unos bucles en todo el cabello y llevaba un vestido largo de seda color rosa angelical combinado con una sandalias de tipo romanas del mismo tono; mientras Triny se alisó el negro cabello y lucía un vestido también largo de color azul celeste con sandalias del mismo color.

         Luis se veía muy bien con su cabello café bien peinado (a la moda por supuesto), pantalón negro y camisa verde agua.

         Andrew como también estaba de cumpleaños era el caballero de honor de Azi y entraría al salón comedor con ella para bailar el vals. Iba vestido también con pantalón negro, pero con una camisa de un azul rey y en su cabello llevaba gelatina (laca, gomina o como quieran llamarla) de color también azul, dándole un toque especial y mágico.

         Ya todo estaba listo, en el comedor se encontraban: la banda que tocaría el vals (ya verán quien es la banda), una miniteca mágica  y todos los invitados; así que Dainary, Triny y Luis bajaron y su primera sorpresa fue al ver quien sería la banda, era Maná (se los imaginan tocando un vals), su otra sorpresa fue encontrar a Leonardo Villalobos al final de la estancia en compañía de sus tres amigos (Marianne Linares, Wandybeli Risco y Nelson Serrano).

   *********************************************************   

Veamos que dice el grupo de Leonardo

-Leo entonces de verdad le distes el jekuno a Azi. . .-dijo Marianne, una linda muchacha de cabello rojo cobrizo, casi castaño, y de unos bellos ojos pardos-¿Crees qué así al menos te hable? ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?, para que nunca te hable ni ella ni su círculo de amigos (Daina, Triny y Luis)-terminó la frase con tono despectivo.

-¿Yo? Si yo no le he hecho nada, lo que sé es que, su amigos, sobre todo Triny, piensan que yo me la echo (que piensa que es mejor) porque se me dan bien algunas materias como encantamientos y de las muggles las mas difíciles matemáticas, física y química; y que me pavonea por ahí por ser rico.

-¿Tú?. . . ¿echón?. . . ¿pavoneándote? Por favor Leo, cualquiera que cruce dos frases contigo se da cuenta de lo sencillo, desinteresado y bueno que eres-le respondió Nelson, un joven de cabellos negros y ojos claros, con muchas pecas en el rostro.

-¿Y hablas del dinero? Quién no tiene dinero en Pássim y ni hablar en  la otra escuela esa a la que asistes El Valle es que se llama ¿no?-interrogó a Leo con la mirada Wandybeli, después del asentimiento de ésta siguió-además los mas ricos de la zona son los Black Siborori y después los Villalobos Perdomo, es decir tu familia.

-Es verdad, ellos son los más ricos,- continuó Marianne-por cierto, por qué ese repentino interés de que te hable, donde quedó el "no pienso jalarle a nadie para que me hable si no quiere". No te gustará Azi ¿o si?-terminó con picardía.

-Ja, ja, ja Mari ¿a mi gustarme Azi?, ¿cómo crees?, yo hago esto además de por unas cosas que me enteré. . .-y al ver las caras de sus amigos, Leo dijo-que son secretos, no quiero llevarme mal con nadie, además ella es sifrina y superficial, ya ven como me trata y aún no he cruzado ni un ¡hola!, con ella y. . .

-Te gusta-terminó Nelson, Nel para los amigos.

-¡Qué no Nel!, solo que. . .-comenzó Leo, pero se detuvo al ver bajar a Azi que se veía genial con ese vestido.

-Está loco por ella, míralo como se pone cuando la ve. . . se le va el habla-le susurró la chica de cabellos castaños y color caramelo claro (Wandybeli) a Nel y a Mari.

   *******************************************************  

Volvamos con Azi y Andy

         Andrew va del brazo de Hecate pasando por la puerta del salón comedor.

-Te ves preciosa hermanita-le dijo Andy-voy a ser el chico mas envidiado hoy por bailar contigo.

-Y yo por hacerlo contigo, voy a hacer rabiar a tu club de fans, te ves genial Andy-le contestó Hecate­-¡No puede ser!, cada día me sorprendo mas de nuestros padres, mira quién empezó a tocar el vals-le dijo a su hermano con emoción.

-¡No puede ser!, es maná, desde cuando ellos van a fiestas de cumpleaños; es más desde cuando maná toca vals.

-No lo sé hermanito, pero vamos a comenzar a bailar ya, no me aguanto las ganas.

         Los hermanos Black bailaron "Tiempo de Vals" (la cual canta Chayanne, o como se escriba), que bajo los instrumentos de una de sus bandas favoritas (claro, el otro es "Las Brujas de Macbeth") sonaban "de lujo"; mientras todas las miradas se fijaban en ellos.

         Luego del vals, vino el brindis (que no podía faltar), la sesión de fotos. Maná siguió tocando durante un buen tiempo (interrumpidos por algunos recesos y pasapalos), entre las canciones que tocaron se encontraban "En el Muelle de San Blas", "Mariposa Traicionera", entre muchos otros grandes éxitos.

         Los chicos fueron saludando a todos los invitados y era el turno del grupo que formaban Wandy, Mari, Nel y Leo, Azi y Andy fueron a saludarlos también, la primera algo cohibida por su trato hacia ellos en especial hacia Leonardo, Andy habló primero.

-Hola Nel, Wandy, Mari y Leo, como han estado-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Aquí Andy, haciendo lo posible por divertirnos.-respondió Wandy devolviéndole la sonrisa-Por cierto ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!, a ambos.

-Si, Feliz Cumpleaños chicos-se apresuraron a decir los demás.

-Gracias, es un placer tenerlos en casa-dijo Azi-en serio gracias por venir.

         En ese instante volvió maná de un receso, y empezó a tocar "Ángel de Amor"

-Ehh. . . Mari ¿quieres bailar?

-¿En serio Nel? Quieres bailar y. . . ¿conmigo?

-¡Claro!, ven vamos.

         Marianne y Nelson caminaron a la pista de baile (el centro del salón), mientras Wandybeli convencía a Andrew para hacer lo mismo.

-Vale Andy, vamos a bailar

-No Wandy, ¿y Azi?

-Ehh-Azi no sabía que hacer y actuó por un impulso-yo me quedo aquí hablando con Leonardo, ve a bailar tranquilo Andy, no te preocupes.

-¿De. . . de. . . verdad?-dijo Andy entre feliz y dudoso.

-Si, si, vete ya. Sé que te encanta esa canción-le dijo Azi con seguridad.

         Andy y Wandybeli entraron a la pista de baile y lograron ver a Marianne y Nelson bailando y hablando al mismo tiempo, el último un poco nervioso; también alcanzaron a ver a Triny y Luis bailando muy entretenidos, Andy sonrió al ver a sus amigos tan entretenidos (n_n!). Mientras Azi y Leo no decían mucho, hasta que Azi decidió hablar. . .

-Ehh, Leonardo gra. . . gracias por el regalo-dijo un poco sonrosada dirigiéndole una sonrisa.

-De nada, solo que me enteré que te gustaban los jekunos y por eso le pedí a Waba que me ayudara a encontrar uno-dijo el chico azorado

-¿Waba?, eso significa cadáver en Guarao, ¿quién es Waba?

-Me sorprendes Hecate, no pensé que alguien además de a mi le interesaran los idiomas indígenas. Si, Waba significa cadáver, así se llama mi ígnis, le dije que por favor me encontrara a uno de su especie y que lo convenciera de ser mascota y amigo de Hecate Aziar Black Siborori…-dijo Leo y al ver la cara de desconcierto de la chica le preguntó- ¿qué sucede?

-¿Hablas Mianare?, ¿cómo sabes todo mi nombre?, casi nadie lo sabe,  ¿cómo sabías que yo quería un jekuno?, y ¿por qué tu ígnis se llama Waba?-dijo Azi intrigada

-¡Valla! Creo que si tienes dudas-dijo sonriendo, Azi le devolvió la sonrisa algo sonrojada-Bueno por orden, si hablo Mianare, sé que tú también, lo sé porque cuando mandé mi poro. . . digo lechuza al Comité Internacional de Idiomas, también pedí saber quién mas lo hablaba y, para mi sorpresa, allí estaba Hecate Aziar Black Siborori, así sé tu nombre. Supe que querías un ígnis porque mi papá me ha dicho que son pocos los que se han visto, que cuide a Waba, que los que hablan Mianare siempre han querido uno, y tiene razón. . .

         Tomó aire y continuó-mi jekuno se llama Waba porque hace 6 meses fuimos al Bosque de Mitabr, mi padre encontró una ígnis embarazada, ésta no estaba muy bien, yo la ayudé a tener al pequeño, pero nació medio muerto, parecía un cadáver, no reaccionaba. . . Ya Iti estaba bien, así se llamaba la madre de Waba, se fue triste porque pensó que el bebé había muerto; yo no lo quería creer, primera vez que veía uno, que lo tenía en mis brazos, no me iba a rendir tan fácil, tomé aire y. . .-con cierta pena terminó la frase-se lo eché por. . . el hocico. No iba a dejar que muriera, por suerte reaccionó por eso le puse Waba, porque casi es un cadáver, porque casi se muere.

-¡Caray!, eso es lo que yo llamo interesante, y. . . de verdad tú. . ., nada. ¿Cómo es que mi Blade tiene la misma edad que Waba?, y disculpa que pregunte pero es que tengo la sensación de que sabes mucho de mí y de mis asuntos, cosas que yo desconozco todavía pero que pronto descubriré.

Leonardo pensó que Hecate podía leer la mente o cosas así, por la manera como respondía, era como si ella advirtiera lo que está por ocurrir; él decidió omitir la última frase y dijo como si nada-¿Blade? ¿Así se llama?

-Si, le pregunté y me dijo que le gustaba, aceptó llamarse Blade

-Bueno Waba fue cerca de la tribu Tebaida,-¿Tebaida? Eso le sonaba mucho a Azi cuando iba a preguntar Leo siguió-eso te lo contaré luego, confórmate con saber que viven en "El Dorado", y se consiguió con Blade, estaba perdido, por eso a Waba le fue mas fácil convencerlo, le pidió que lo siguiera cosa que Blade aceptó encantado. Por cierto He… Azi, ¿te gustaría bailar conmigo?, sé que regalarte un jekuno no me da derecho pero. . .

-¡Claro!, esa canción me fascina, y. . .  puedes decirme Hecate si te es mas fácil, lo que pasa es que casi nadie me llama así-dijo Azi con una sonrisa y pensando que se había dejado llevar por las apariencias después de todo el chico no era tan desagradable como parecía ser.

-¿Ah?-de verdad no esperaba que ella aceptara.

-Que si quiero bailar Leonardo, ven vamos-dijo ella tomándole la mano y acercándose a la pista de baile.

         Sonaba mi religión (¿hace falta decir de quién es si la banda que toca es maná?) Leo tomó a la chica entre sus brazos, estaban muy juntos para no haberse hablado en años; fuera de la pista Azi vio a Daina y se sonrojó al ver la sonrisa de su amiga, mientras que la última salió a caminar aún sonriendo. Empezó una charla consigo misma. . .

-Ya sabía yo que a Azi, ese chamo no le era tan indiferente, y ni hablemos del Andy con Wandybeli, y ahora que ya  todos están dejando de lado su orgullo y haciendo lo que sienten, ¿qué voy a hacer yo? La gafa que no...-se detuvo Dainary en su conversación entre ella y su subconsciente, para escuchar algo que venía del estudio.

-. . .así es profesor Dumbledore, ya convencí a Kirt y Ana Lucia para decirles a los chicos lo de los herederos, y Kirt a decidido llevarlos a Londres el próximo año, quiere aprovechar la seguridad que aun tienen de que no saben donde están. ¿No es así, Kirt?-escuchó decir Daina a la voz que parecía ser la del padrino de sus amigos, hablaba con el señor Kirt y. . . ¿Dumbledore?, ¿ese no era el director de Hogwarts?, la mas grande escuela de magia del mundo

-Como lo ha dicho Remus, Ana Lucia y yo decidimos mudarnos a Londres el próximo año, mientras menos se sepa donde están mejor, y decirles el secreto, yo aún estoy preocupado por ellos, ¿profesor ya Harry Potter lo sabe?-comentó el padre de los chicos

         *Dainary escuchaba la conversación atentamente, mientras pensaba, -¿Londres?, ¿pensaban mudarse a Londres?, ¿de que herederos hablarán?, ¿qué tiene que ver Harry Potter en todo esto?, uff que enredado está todo esto ¿y ese Dumbledore?, sé que ese nombre es importante, no lo recuerdo bien*

-No Kirt, con Harry es más complicado, no solo es cuestión de decirle que él es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y que por eso Voldemort intentó matarlo cuando solo tenía un año, pronto lo haré, pero no es el momento ya está demasiado preocupado con la tercera prueba que es mañana, con Sirius y sus pesadillas como para decirle en este momento sus raíces. Entonces Remus me mantienes informado de todo lo que ocurra y no tardes en volver, quiero que hagas algo cuando regreses-terminó por una decir una voz que Daina no reconoció, la cual que supuso sería la de Dumbledore

-Claro profesor, y regresaré después de decirles a los chicos su secreto, estaremos en contacto-dijo Lupin

-Adiós espero verlos pronto a ambos-comentó Dumbledore

-Hasta luego Albus-finalizó Kirt

         Sonó un ¡plof!, y Dainary se fue rápido para que no la descubrieran y para contarle a sus amigos lo que casualmente escucho (si claro, lo escuchó porque quería)

         Cuando llegó al salón buscó a sus amigos con la mirada y logró ver a Wandy y Andy que aun bailaban al igual que Triny y Luis (muy unidos... digo sin rastro de alguna pelea), Mari y Nel salían a los jardines tomados de manos, Azi y Leo conversando muy animados (no era que no se hablaban).

         ¡Qué pasó aquí!, uno curiosea un poco en conversaciones ajenas y nos que fue lo que nos perdimos, Wandy y Andy todavía bailan,  generalmente Andy no baila le debe gustar mucho esa chica o las canciones del dj (ya terminó por fin de cantar maná y comenzó la miniteca) (si claro, el dj); Triny y Luis no han peleado, una raya en el cielo (para los que no entienden, esta frase quiere decir que ocurrió un milagro); Marianne tomada de la mano de Nelson; Azi y Leonardo hablando solos como si fueran amigos de toda la vida. Veamos solo la más llamativa de los grupitos, Mari y Nel, debe haber pasado algo interesante.

*Flash Back – Marianne y Nelson*

-Ehh. . . Mari ¿quieres bailar?

-¿En serio Nel? Quieres bailar y. . . ¿conmigo?

-¡Claro!, ven vamos.

         Marianne y Nelson caminaron a la pista de baile (el centro del salón). . .

-Mari, ¿te había dicho que te ves preciosa?-dijo Nelson ruborizándose.

-Unas cuantas veces-contestó Marianne más roja aun.

-Es que no puedo dejar de decirlo Mari, es la verdad.

         Empezaron a bailar y cuatro canciones después seguían bailando. . .

-Mari. . . quiero decirte algo desde hace algún tiempo y creo que es mejor momento para hacerlo-dijo Nel, entre nervioso, cortado (indeciso) y colorado.

-Ocurre algo Nel, te ves extraño-le dijo Mari que ya creía saber la respuesta.

-Mari. . . tú y yo. . . somos hermanos-dijo Nel totalmente serio.

-¡¡¡Qué!!!-dijo Mari confundida.

-Si, mis padres me dijeron que soy adoptado, y. . . he averiguado mucho, soy hijo de tus padres.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente.

         *Je, je, je ¿sé lo creyeron? No chicos (y chicas claro) no pasó así, ellos no son hermanos y Nel no es adoptado, ambos son de sangre limpia (y no tengo nada en contra de los de sangre mezclada) de sus respectivas familias, sucedió algo más romántico. Definitivamente HA me pone más abierta a los sentimientos, uno de ellos la amistad a_a!)

-. . .te ves extraño-le dijo Mari, bla, bla, bla. . .

-Eh. . . Mari, tu me gustas mucho, no digas nada todavía-le dijo él al ver la intención de ella de responderle-déjame terminar. Desde hace tiempo somos amigos y. . . mi cariño hacia ti ha ido creciendo, sé que después de que te he dicho esto nada va a ser igual, pero si no te lo decía me iba a sentir peor. . .

-Nelson, ¿ya puedo decir algo?-dijo Marianne con el rostro más serio que se pudo conseguir, y es que desde hace algún tiempo que Nel llamaba su atención, ella lo quería más que a un simple amigo, después del asentimiento tímido del chico Mari dijo-Es verdad Nel, desde hace mucho tiempo que nos conocemos, queriéndonos como amigos, ya no va a ser igual, porque. . .-Nel estaba dejando de moverse al ritmo de la balada que para el momento sonaba, hasta que Mari dijo-. . .tú también me gustas, yo no sabía como decírtelo eres mi amigo antes que nada y. . . por qué no seguimos bailando y hablamos luego.

-Claro Mari-dijo un chico notoriamente feliz por lo que había dicho la chica-pero tenemos una charla pendiente, ok!, no digo más nada, solo bailemos.

         Luego de algunas canciones más y algo de changa Nel tomó la mano de Mari y salieron vía los jardines.

*Flash End – Mari y Nel*

         Marianne y Nelson salieron del salón tomados de manos y algo (mucho la verdad) nerviosos, veamos que ocurre.

-Ehh!, que linda está la noche, verdad Nel-dijo Mari para romper el silencio.

-¿La noche?, ah si, si está bella la noche, pero no tanto como tú-al oír eso Mari sonrió por el cumplido y al mismo tiempo se sonrojó-Mari. . . bueno. . . ehh. . . como te dije antes, estoy. . . tu me gustas, qui. . . qui. . . ¿quisieras ser mi novia?-dijo esto último tan de impacto, que la chica no tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo rápido y Nel al notar el estado de shock de la chica, dijo-Yo sabía que no ibas a querer, fue muy. . . disculpa de verdad si. . .

-¿Y disculpa por qué?, Claro que si quiero, es que me tomaste por sorpresa, no esperaba que me lo preguntaras en este momento. . . Pero sin ninguna duda: ¡Si, quiero ser tu novia!

         *Se dieron un beso (doble colgate: limpieza total y frescura confiable, no se si lo entienden)*

         Mientras que en el salón, Daina se acercaba directo a su mejor amiga, Hecate, quien conversaba animadamente al tiempo que Daina se acercaba sigilosamente. . .

-. . .está bien Leo, iré contigo a donde sea que quieras ir, pero solo después de conseguir mi licencia a menores, es universal como sabrás, pero solo la dan en los países de Sur América, es una suerte-decía Azi con una ligera sonrisa, a un Leonardo que no hacía mas que ver a la chica con aire atontado-que en tan solo 7 días nos hacen a Andy y a mi la Última. . .

-"Última Gran Prueba para Adolescentes"-dijo Leo-suena como si no pudiéramos controlar magia sin nuestros padres presentes, que es justamente lo que dice el permiso anterior al U. G. P. A.

-Si, por suerte, tiene el perímetro que tiene la casa de quien lo recibe, y la mía es la suficientemente grande como para divertirse con o sin magia-estaba diciendo Azi cuando por fin llegó Daina (se estaba tardando demasiado, ¿no?) intentó actuar como de costumbre. . .

-Hola chicos, ¿sé están divirtiendo?

-Bueno ¡si!, hemos llegado hablado de muchas cosas y después de todo no nos llevamos tal mal-comentó Azi; mientras que Dainary ya no aguantaba más y dijo. . .

-¡Ahh! Leonardo disculpa, pero es que necesito hablar con Azi algo muy importante

-Leo disculpa, ella es como mi hermana-decía Azi preguntándose por qué buscaba tantas explicaciones para él-y si necesita. . . yo no le puedo. . .

-Hecate-Azi paró de hablar-no tienes por qué disculparte, te entiendo perfectamente, supongo que nos estaremos viendo por allí- Azi le sonreía avergonzada de su reacción, Leo se despidió y se alejó de las chicas.

-Azi, amiga, lamento haberte interrumpido, pero esto de verdad es muy importante-su amiga la vio directamente a los ojos y dijo

-Lo sé Daina, lo sé. ¿Qué fue lo que escuchaste decir a mi papá y a mi padrino sobre Andy y yo?

-¿Cómo. . .? Bueno yo iba por el corredor frente al estudio y escuche la voz de tu padrino y de tu papá hablando con alguien en la chimenea, era un tal. . . Prof. Albus Dumbledore me parece. . .

-Daina, vamos a mi habitación, allí podremos hablar mejor, creo que debería decirle a Andrew que venga, ¿te parece?-después de un asentimiento de la chica de cabellos castaños, Azi le dijo-bueno, entonces vamos subiendo, Andy nos encontrará en mi dormitorio.

         Emprendieron su caminata atravesando el salón, a la altura de las primeras escaleras Dainary le preguntó a su amiga rubia, como era que sabía de lo que ella le iba a hablar y cómo era que le había avisado a Andy que subiera a encontrarlas si ella ni se había movido de su lado ni un segundo para ir a buscarlo. Hecate mantuvo su vista en el camino al tiempo que decía:

-Desde hace como 5 días más o menos, Andy y yo hemos podido. . . como lo digo. . . escucharnos mutuamente en nuestras mentes. . . como . . . telepatía.

-Bueno, dicen que un gemelo sienten las emociones de su hermano gemelo

-No, más que eso, es como si pudiéramos hablar en nuestras mentes y no solo eso sino que muchas veces podemos escuchar pensamientos de otras personas.

-¿Leer la mente? Bueno eso suena muy muggle me refiero a ¿entrar a otra mente?

-La verdad no sé como se llamará eso pero. . .

-Azi, debes controlarlo, te imaginas que tu hermano te agarre pensando en algo que te halla dicho Leonardo Villalobos, no te dejaría en paz-terminó con una mirada pícara.

-Ya con eso, él es solo un compañero de clase Daina, nada más.

-¡Si, Claro!. . . ya va, ¿cómo iba?. . . ahh si-seguido empezó a hablar como si deliraba por algo-"Está bien Leo, iré contigo a donde sea que quieras ir. . ." Cuidado Azi, a donde te querrá llevar-dijo esto último recuperando su voz habitual y sonriéndole.

-¡Genial! Búrlate, es que espera que alguien se te acerque aunque sea para pedirte una pluma, allí reiré yo amigui-en eso se abrió la puerta y entró Andy-¡Por Merlín! Hermanito si me hubiera estado muriendo, no llagabas ni a mi entierro-sonriéndole.

-No seas drástica, chica veela, si me fueras llamado en persona hubiera ahorrado el tiempo de explicarle a Wandy que tú me estabas llamando. . . ahora si Daina, dinos que fue lo que oíste.

         En los siguientes 10 minutos la chica les contó a los gemelos Black TODO lo que había escuchado con cada uno de los detalles que recordaba, quienes comenzaron a pasear por el dormitorio murmurando palabras apenas audibles.

-herederos. . . Harry Potter. . . Gryffindor. . .  Ravenclaw. . . Hufflepuff. . . Dumbledore, Londres, Sirius, Voldemort. . .-ninguno se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Voldie, los 3 se habían acostumbrado a decirlo-nosotros. . . ¿en que se relacionan?, vamos chicas ayúdenme.

-Dumbledore. . .-dijo Daina, pensando- ese no es el director del colegio donde trabajó  Remus, ya saben el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, y si mal no recuerdo haber leído en algún libro, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff son divisiones del colegio. . . la otra se llama. . . como era. . . Slytherin, eso creo.

-Si, yo también he leído algo en "Evaluación de la Educación Mágica en Europa" uno de los libros que mi padrino me prestó la última vez que vino, allí decía que era unos de los mejores colegios y en "Historia de Hogwarts" otro de lo libros de Remus, dice que los 4 mas grandes magos de la época crearon el colegio dividiéndolo en 4 casas, las cuales llevan sus apellidos, ellos eran. . .-Hecate se pone a pensar-Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin. Entonces son tres de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts.

-Voldemort intentó matar a Harry Potter hace 14 años en un lugar de Inglaterra en el cual viven solamente magos, llamado Valle de Godric y Londres queda en Inglaterra. . . Godric otra vez, debe ser el mismo Godric Gryffindor, en su honor-decía Andrew.

-Heredero de Godric Gryffindor-susurró Daina recordando algo-¡Claro! Ahora que recuerdo mejor, Dumbledore exactamente dijo ". . .con Harry es mas complicado, no solo es decirle que es el heredero de Godric Gryffindor y que por eso Voldemort intentó matarlo. . ." todo concuerda-declaró feliz.

-No todo y nosotros que tenemos que ver con eso, espera. . . el otro sujeto. . . ¿Sirius?, si eso creo, Sirius, me suena

-Andrew, ¡Sirius!, recuerda, Sirius Black, lo escuchamos hace algunos años, acabábamos de cumplir los 13 años me parece, en el despacho de papá.

-Claro, papá hablaba de él con la tía Sarah

-Chicos. . . lamento interrumpirlos-no, la verdad no-pero ¿de qué hablan?

-La familia Black, procede de Inglaterra, pero la mayoría de ellos se dedicaron a las artes oscuras, los que hacían cosas buenas eran sacados del árbol genealógico siéndoles negado el parentesco; papá y uno de sus hermanos, Sirius, escaparon de casa, se separaron y dudo mucho que se hallan vuelto a ver.

-A papá el tío Sirius lo dejó en casa de la madrina de papá, es decir la tía Sarah, Sirius pensó que era lo mejor para papá ya que él no podría cuidarlo como debía, aun era muy joven tendría como 17; a pesar de eso a papá le dolió mucho separarse, porque lo quería demasiado. Sirius estudió en Hogwarts y era muy bromista, mi padrino estudió con él allí, así fue como conoció a papá-dijo la rubia.

-¡Gárgolas Galopantes!, y se supone que no les habían dicho nada sobre él-dijo Daina.

-No lo han hecho-respondió Andrew-un día entramos en la mente de pap

-él dormía y estaba recordando todo esto

-Solo que aquella vez que habló con tía Sarah

-su voz sonaba muy

-dolida, como si

-hubiera pasado algo

-terrible

-¿Eso es a propósito?-preguntó Dainary.

-¿Qué. . .?

-¿. . .cosa?

-Que se completen las frases

-¿Eso. . .?

-¿. . .hacemos?

         Azi cerró los ojos, se quedó un tiempo así y luego los abrió, dijo-supongo que ya… ¿hermanito qué estoy pensando?-mirando al chico

-No lo sé, ya no hay una voz en mi cabeza diciéndome cosas, ¿qué hiciste?

-Supongo que algo así como un bloqueo de mente. . . Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, es como cuando entramos a la mente de papá, solo que ahora sabía que puertas cerrar y como, es. . . no sé como explicarlo es muy confuso.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Daina-No me agrada para nada pensar que mis ideas o pensamientos no son solo míos

-Si, dinos que hiciste, a mi no me hace mucha gracia que alguien sepa en que pienso

-¿En qué o en quién?, no Andy-dijo Daina

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ay Andrew no hay necesidad de ver tus pensamientos para saber que en ellos está Wandybeli Risco… pero tranquilo Andy-dijo Azi al ver la cara O.o de su hermano y a ­­­ Daina ^_^, que intentaba aguantar su risa-nosotras no vamos a decirle a nadie que te encanta… pero ahora vamos a lo que es mas importante al momento… Cierren los ojos-ambos hicieron lo que la chica indicaba- véanse en una sala con puertas… ¿la ven?

-Si, pero hay demasiadas puertas-dijo Daina-y esto es enorme

-¿En serio? Pocas son grandes recuerdo haber leído una vez… bueno no importa, Andy ¿y tú?

-Ya la encontré, fue extraño, de repente supe que hacer, dije algo, creo que un conjuro y listo

-Bien vamos a ayudar a Daina

         Los hermanos Black cerraron los ojos y aparecieron en una sala inmensa en la mente de Dainary justo al lado de la chica

-¡Merlín, Paracelso y Morgana! Es como la nuestra, creí que solo la de los abuelos y la de mamá lo serían

-Andy calma, coge pausa… ayudemos a Daina y luego hablamos. Ya que no sabemos cual es tu puerta repite lo mismo que yo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro tú dices y yo repito

-Aquí vamos… _"Invenio Jánua Cogitatio"_-dijo Azi- "_Patésco_"

-_"Invenio Jánua Cogitatio, Patésco"_-al terminar la frase se iluminó una puerta entre muchas que habían.

-Esa es la puerta que deberás cerrar, ahora la cerradura cambiará de forma para tornarse idéntica a el diseño de tu llave, ah! La llave, solo dices "_Clavis_" y la ocultas diciendo "_Célo_", es todo te esperamos afuera-dijo Andy

         Los chicos "abandonaron" la mente de su amiga, mientras que ésta hizo lo que Andrew le dijo en cuanto a la llave. . .  Al "despertar" dijo-No sabía que eso podía hacerse, cómo supieron que hacer.

-La mente puede utilizar maneras muy extrañas de demostrar lo que puedes hacer en el mundo real-dijo Andy-Nosotros no sabemos como supimos todo eso, solo sé que no somos los únicos con "poderes", por así decirlo, que estamos desarrollando ni tampoco los últimos.

-No sabemos por qué, solo se están presentando, no podemos decirte mucho porque no lo sabemos, solo. . . que nos preguntamos algo obre ti. . . ¿Has tenido familiares que hayan sido poderosos? ¿Realmente MUY fuertes?

-Déjame ver. . . Creo que si-dijo Daina, tratando de recordar-no sé si alguna vez les dije, pero mi tatara tatara abuelo por parte de mi papá creo que era un Cacique aborigen, de los que se enfrentaron a los conquistadores muggles con ayuda de la naturaleza; por lo que recuerdo de la leyenda familiar eran él y otro cacique los más poderosos de América, antes de las batallas habían venido también otras personas desde Europa, magos y brujas me parece, buscando muestras de magia por la zona mi abuelo estaba entre aquellos que dijeron que poseía grandes muestras de magia natural, mi abuelo y el otro cacique. . . La tribu de mi abuelo se llamaba Waniku, él era el cacique y el otro era. . . ¡Uy! ¿Cómo es que se llamaba?, ahh si, el cacique Tebaida. . . lo otro que recuerdo es que los Waniku y los Tebaida siempre se protegían entre ellos nunca unieron las dos tribus, me refiero a matrimonio o cosas así, pero eran como familia, ellos según recuerdo estaban en las profundidades del bosque de Mitabr

-Cerca de donde se supone que se halla el dorado-dijo pensativa la otra chica

-¿Es cierta esa historia?-dijo su amigo

-Tan cierta como que Harry Potter sobrevivió al Adava Kedavra-dijo Daina con total convicción, luego de consultar su reloj y añadió-chicos llevamos acá mas de una hora, es su fiesta de cumpleaños debemos bajar antes de que sus padres nos descubran; podremos hablar después, de todas formas Trianny, Luis y yo nos quedaremos a dormir.

         Los tres empezaron a bajar y al final de las escaleras estaba Ana Lucía Siborori de Black, en otras palabras la madre de los gemelos.

-Hecate, Andrew los estaba buscando, la fiesta pronto acabará y después que pase deben ir al estudio principal del 3er piso que queremos hablar con ustedes.

-Claro mamá-dijo Azi, cuando terminaron las escaleras les murmuró a los demás-cuando nosotros vallamos a hablar con ellos abran la puerta a la izquierda de la que cerramos-todos asistieron.


End file.
